Good for Great
by Yaoimelody
Summary: [Reviews/Feedback/Requests are begged for and much appreciated.] Finally together, Sheldon is worried Penny is still after Leonard and he's not good enough to be better than her as a partner... That has to be wrong though?


Trying to avoid hitting into the wall, Sheldon trudged from his slumber place and into the living room. The nearby kitchen that was connected to this room smelled excellent. Excited, but still weary, the genius walked so he could see what it was. It had a hint of cinnamon among other sweet cravings. It turned out to be Leonard, smiling and flipping over some homemade french toast with a plastic spatula. Impressed, the man walked so they were standing next to each other, "Good morning, Leonard. I see you have the day right for french toast this time. Good job."

Rolling his eyes when the taller wasn't looking, and sarcastically saying, "Gee thanks, Sheldon. Good morning to you, too." With that, he turned off the burners and slapped a couple slices of toast on his roommate's plate, handing it to him.

"Sarcasm?" Guessed the younger, moving to go sit on the couch. He plucked up the remote control and began switching through channels, leaning back with the plate on his lap.

"You want a fork?" Even though the other preferred dry french toast that he could very well use his hands with, it didn't hurt to ask. Not getting an answer this time, Leonard got himself a fork after pouring a little maple syrup over his breakfast. Satisfied with the amount, he placed it back in the fridge and closed the door. Humming slightly, the shorter man got his own food and sat down. He watched the oddly quiet man eating a bite of toast, but lost in thought. It was somewhat comical to behold.

They stayed like this for some time, stealing glances or letting out sighs. That was, until Leonard began to scoot closer after finishing his food. He placed the plastic plate onto the coffee table and his body started to somewhat mold with the taller man's. It was a cuddle of epic proportions, or at least for Sheldon. He never was one for this, or at least, would admit such a thing.

He was woken up by now and chewed his last bite of toast thoughtfully, leaning forward to set to his plate under his boyfriend's. "Boyfriend". That word still caused him to both worry and smile. Leonard was his in every way he could ever want. They hadn't gotten too far just yet. While his glasses-clad partner would eagerly try to further them, he didn't get the results he personally wanted.

Sheldon knew that, though. He would notice sparks of resentment and disappointment flicker in his friend's eyes and subconsciously smack himself. But he was nervous. Not in the way they had to be quiet about this, because the tall man would gladly admit his love was at last his very own to hold to anyone who asked about them, and thought everyone else should be oh-so-jealous! The genius just wasn't that intelligent at the subject of relationships. Especially ones with romantic spices mixed in.

Leonard got up suddenly and caused a slight pout he didn't notice. The older male hummed as he brought the dishes to sit in the sink. Then he spun around to go back to his friend and plopped back down. This time he allowed gravity to somewhat have him crush Sheldon. Making a protesting course of action and try to escape the full-on cuddle, Sheldon wriggled and tried to get up, but failed miserably.

Then suddenly the younger felt hands tickle his sides and began to try and forfeit the insane offset of giggles. It failed too and it left him breathless. Much like Leonard did when they first met, but not like that would easily be admitted aloud. Even with the ridiculous perm haircut, the shorter had the appeal he longed to have for himself.

"What is it Sheldon?" Spoke Leonard softly as he sat up enough, but was actually allowed to stay laying his head on the lithe chest. This was something he never really got to do much with Penny. Maybe after certain requirements were met that were set by the blond, but that was disappointing. Leonard was a romantic and truthful man, hating how all his relationships ended up the same- with his heart crushed by a theoretical jackhammer. It was pleasing to know dating his best friend was what he seemed to need all this time. No more would he be able to tolerate any "maybes".

It confused the taller until he realised he had spaced out too much, "I was thinking of you." That had been blurted too quickly, but no use lying to cover it. He should just allow it to sit with the other. With Amy it had been going too quickly, but also... Before he still really liked Leonard, which wasn't obvious enough he supposed. Eventually the pair broke up mutually, but she still hung out with them. Hooting whenever Sheldon and Leonard got cutesy with one another, much like with Howard and Raj.

Before Leonard could fully answer, their apartment got a knock. Penny opened the door and popped in her head, "Can I talk with you guys a minute? I gotta run after, but I have to have an answer."

The brunet sat up before she really looked their way, "Yeah, come on in," not sure why his partner bristled ever-so-gently at her arrival in their living space. Sure the two maybe never got to be super close, but they had their kind moments that would hopefully last. But maybe this was something else. He hoped they weren't in some sort of contest for him, like it seemed like at times in the past.

Yet Penny just plopped down on the big armchair like she used to, "So is it true?" She had been rather busy in her life, getting a gig in at least a few sparse commercials. It surprised people why she didn't get in more acting roles or better ones, seeing as she was pretty enough just to stand there and look at the camera at least.

Not being able to tell what the tone really was, the oldest tilted his head. Suddenly Sheldon sat up more as well, making sure they were as close as possible. Of course there were many quirks that seemed to only come out when they started dating. This jealous side was probably a more obvious one, but the fact the other could show such raw emotion without really worrying to mask it was incredible. Sheldon never was one for being so open about personality like this.

At last Leonard merely allowed an answer, "What do you mean?"

Instead of being angry, she smiled gently, "I mean, are you two going out? Dating? Finally being honest with one another?"

"Yes," laughed the short man in a more relaxed response, "I guess you could say that."

"You could guess?" Sheldon broke the nice silence with a misunderstanding, "I would say we are, and no doubt about that!"

Smiled and shaking his head gently, the scientist hugged the other and sighed, "Oh Sheldon... Of course we are, I was just breaking the news gently, okay?"

"Oh," was all the stringbean of a man replied, wondering if Penny was really after Leonard anymore.

Though she looked like she was near hyperventilating rather than anything else, "Amy was right?" She practically ripped from her perch on the chair to crush the men in hugs. With a jesting tone as she pulled away eventually, "I should've given up Leonard sooner so you could get him sooner, Sheldon." Then she started leaving already after such a conversation.

Leonard watched her with an amused face, "You're seriously okay with this?" He was scared she would spite them or something of a violent nature or just never talk to them anymore. But she was a good friend if anything, and it was a relief.

It still caused Penny a jealous ripple in her stomach, "Of course, guys!" But she really wanted to make things right and was truly into this couple happening. Instead of just stringing along Leonard anymore, she should just be adult and allow them their space and relationship without having any leftover feelings. It was obvious she should have gotten notes from Sheldon, because the way they were subtly holding hands warmed her heart. The child in the lanky man was slowly growing up in the love section of his life story, and someday be up to Leonard's level. But for now...

He nodded as Penny told them some excuse of something else to do, but she'd definitely be there for dinner. It had been too long and she had to catch up. Amy had also spoken of Howard and Raj being a couple, but for longer and she bet they were more easily along with this. Those two had been too open before their relationship, while this couple had not. They would make it, because if there were two friends she knew deserved their long-awaited happiness, she could say they were currently cuddling on a couch.

Just because she could find someone as great as Leonard, didn't mean they were ever meant. The true heir to officially get the guy was there for him all along. That alone somewhat scared her. What if she never met her own right person? Shaking such a thought from her mind, Penny walked down the stairs to go to her audition to avoid thinking any further on her social life.

oooo

"That's not fair," pouted Leonard after he merely got a kiss on his forehead after just hanging around all morning.

Sighing and trying to see the television hidden from view by his boyfriend, Sheldon said, "Well, I'm currently watching anime, try again later."

Not taking that as an answer, the man in the glasses nuzzled the thin neck to give soothing kisses. A soft gasp and Sheldon pulled away and looked down to the smirk he hadn't really seen before, then they leaned in to kiss on the lips as if in a trance. It would take a long, long time to get any farther, but was Hofstadter patient...


End file.
